Duncan Drops a Clanger
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.06 |number=240 |released= * 6th September 2006 * 17th September 2006 * 16th May 2007 * 7th March 2008 * 8th October 2008 * 30th January 2010 |previous=The Green Controller |next=Thomas' Tricky Tree}} Duncan Drops a Clanger is the sixth episode of the tenth series. Plot It is the day of the Mountain Village Country Fair and all of the narrow gauge engines are busy with their various deliveries. Duncan is on his way to the Transfer Yards to collect the clock tower's bell that is to be polished when he comes across a bumpy stretch of track. This is Duncan's favourite part of the railway as the bumpy track make his wheels clatter and rattle. Rheneas, going in the other direction, whistles to Duncan, telling him that he is going to be late. But Duncan's wheels are so noisy that he does not hear Rheneas' warning. Once at the Transfer Yards, Duncan collects the bell. The bell chimes sweetly as it is lowered on his flatbed and Duncan quite admires the bell's chiming. The foreman warns Duncan that the bell is very heavy and, as the track to the polishers is long over due for repairs, he must go slowly and carefully. But Duncan is too busy enjoying the bell ringing to even listen to the foreman's warnings. Duncan soon speeds up and the bell rings louder and louder; he likes the bell ringing even more than his wheels clattering. However, Duncan ignores warnings from Rusty, Skarloey, Mighty Mac, and Sir Handel to slow down and take care as they pass by. Suddenly, Duncan hits some very bumpy tracks and applying his brakes makes things worse. The bell tumbles off his flatbed and rolls down a hill. Now, Duncan realises how wrong he was for going too fast. However, it turns out that he had not quite lost the bell as Duncan hears a ringing - it is the clock tower's bell. Following the sound, Duncan finds the bell caught in a tree above the line. Quickly, Duncan gets under the tree and catches the bell just in time. Duncan carries on with the bell on his flatbed and goes slowly and carefully to the polishers and all the way back to the Transfer Yards. Later, when the clock tower's bell chimes for the opening of the Country Fair, Duncan is very happy indeed. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Peter Sam * Mr. Percival * Mrs. Percival Locations * The Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Village Square * Tea Room Station Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the tenth series. * This is the first episode since the eighth series episode, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, as well as the only episode in the tenth series where Thomas does not appear at all. * This is the first episode where Mr. Percival appears without a speaking role. * This episode marks Mighty Mac's only speaking role in the tenth series. Goofs * The ground shakes when the bell rolls down the hill. * Mighty Mac and Sir Handel have the same whistle sound. * When the bell lands on Duncan's flatbed, he jumps from the impact long after it has landed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Duncan en Problemas pl:Damian Gubi Dzwon ru:Данкан роняет колокол Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes